Jazz's Orders
by Zexion666
Summary: He had his orders, but had no idea how to tell those he loved...nothing? Oneshot, fluffy, :D


One question i got alot from writing All That Jazz 2 was "where did Jazz go?" Also, "why doesn't Amy know jazz left?"

she does, here's what happened.

Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own the awesomeness that is Transformers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was dark in Tranquility. Night had fallen long ago, but one light still burned dim on one street slowly rebuilding from an unexpected attack by a giant robot.

Jazz sat in the kitchen, the overhead light humming softly. He stared at the notepad in front of him, twirling a pencil in his right hand, drumming his left on the countertop.

_Dear Amy_, the note read. That was all Jazz had gotten so far. He started to write again, placing pencil to paper.

_I'm going away, but I can't tell you where. _

_Take good care of the kids._

_Love, Jazz_

Jazz growled, erasing the words in frustration.

_Dear Amy,_ He began.

_I love you so much, girl. I can't tell you_

_where I'm going, but I promise I'll be_

_home soon._

_Give Bebop a hug for me._

Jazz once again growled, and erased the words.

He had been at this note-writing thing all night, without a recharge cycle, and his exhaustion was starting to effect his frustration. His arms tensed, and he took a deep breath, glancing up at the clock.

The little plastic clock hand pointed to the "2", and the long clock hand pointed to "12". Judging by the dark, that meant it was still too early to wake anyone.

Jazz left the notepad, the paper worn out from the eraser, turned the light off, and walked upstairs. He looked at the door to his shared bedroom with Amy then turned his head, and looked down the hall. He heard a small voice whispering something, and walked to Bebop's room.

The little pretender form stood up in his crib. Bumblebee stood in front of him in black pajama pants covered in yellow smilies.

"Hey lil' man, whachu doin' up?" Jazz leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded, and smirked.

Bumblebee sighed. "He says he can't sleep."

"I was talkin' to you, Bumble." Jazz teased.

Bumblebee leaned his right hand on the right side of his face, and groaned. "Please don't call me that, lieutenant." He sighed.

Bebop patted Bumblebee's mussed blonde hair.

"What?" Bumblebee chuckled slightly.

Bebop gasped delightedly, and ducked down grinning.

Bumblebee stood up, and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm at a loss as to what I should do." He yawned, covering his mouth with one hand.

Jazz stepped in. "Ah take care of it." He patted the blonde pretender's shoulder. "You get some rechargin' in."

Bumblebee nodded. "Good idea. Goodnight, lieutenant."

"Night, Bumble-" Jazz paused.

Bumblebee turned, and stared exasperatedly.

"-Bee." The dark-skinned synthoid man half-smiled.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes, and walked back toward his room down the hall.

Jazz turned, and looked at the pretender toddler in the crib. "So, what 'bout you?" He leaned his elbows on the edge of the crib, and placed a hand on the boy's head.

Bebop reached up, and grasped one of Jazz's long cornrows, and wiggled it. "Daddy hair pretty." He said.

Jazz smirked, lifting the small boy from the crib as the toddler played with the silver bead at the end of the braid. "You should go to bed now." He said, rocking the boy slightly.

Bebop snuggled his head against Jazz's shoulder, the braid still clutched in his hand. "I not sleepy." He murmured, his eyes closing. "Goodnight, daddy."

Jazz kissed Bebop's head, and gently set the boy back in the crib.

Bebop yawned wide, and shifted as he fell almost instantly asleep.

Jazz brushed the small boy's soft black hair then exited the room quietly. He stepped across the hall to the half-open door, and saw Goldbug twisted in the blankets of her bed, mouth open as she snored softly. Jazz chuckled slightly, and pulled the door softly shut. "Night, baby girl." He murmured, and walked down the hall to his bedroom, and pushed the door open. It creaked once, but Amy didn't stir.

Jazz closed the door with a soft click, and walked to the bed. He climbed onto the bed fully-clothed, and lie on his right side facing Amy. He reached up a hand, and brushed his fingertips against her slightly tanned cheek. "I love you, girl." He murmured.

Amy sighed deeply, and shifted a little then opened her eyes tiredly. "Hmm?" She shifted closer to Jazz, and lay her forehead near his right shoulder.

Jazz smiled, leaned on his right hand, and draped his left over Amy's hip.

Amy smiled tiredly. "Hi." She kissed Jazz's chin. "Whatcha doin?"

Jazz leaned down, and kissed Amy's cheek. "Just lookin' at ya." His smile grew, feeling completely at ease with Amy so close. He thanked Primus every day for the dark-haired girl, and every day he made a promise to himself that he would protect her, and their children until the day his spark extinguished.

"Love you, Jazz." Amy murmured, snuggling her head against her lover's dark-skinned neck.

Jazz felt overwhelming guilt come over him again as he remembered the orders he'd received from Optimus. He was to go with Ultra Magnus to an undisclosed location, and serve as chief security officer until further notice.

"Amy," Jazz murmured. "I..." He paused.

Amy felt Jazz tense up, and opened her eyes. "Jazz?" She brought one hand up to his cheek, but in her tiredness, her hand fell on his shoulder, brushing the small, but long, braids resting there. "Honey, what is it?" She felt his shoulders start to tremble, and started to worry. "Jazz, tell me." She hugged her arm around his neck.

Jazz sat up slightly, and gazed down at her, his eyes so beautifully blue, Amy could only smile, and gaze deeper into them.

"Amy." Jazz murmured, sliding his left hand against her cheek.

Amy smiled slightly, still tired.

They lay in the stillness of their bedroom, staring into each other's eyes. Jazz wanted to live in this moment forever, to be this close to Amy forever, and know that she would forever be with him.

Jazz leaned forward, resting his forehead against Amy's, and whispered from deep within his spark, every molecule of his pretender form feeling the words as they left his lips.

"Amy," He whispered. "Marry me."

Amy gasped. "Jazz." Tears welled in her eyes.

Jazz raised his head. "Promise you'll stay with me."

Amy sat up, her eyes still locked on her lover's, and jumped on his with an overjoyed. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes, Jazz, yes!"

"Shh." Jazz chuckled.

Amy cried into Jazz's shoulder, all the while smiling.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Amy's small form. "Hey," He kissed her cheek. "Wus wrong. Ya don' have t' cry."

"Yes I do." Amy cried softly, looking up at Jazz. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me that." She smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

Jazz smiled. He leaned forward, and captured Amy's lips, sighing deeply. He enveloped the girl in his warm embrace, wanting to spend his last free night tangled in her until the last speck of night disappeared from the sky.

Amy lay on her back, one of Jazz's arms draped across her, his head lying on her shoulder. She let her fingers run over his arm, made muscled by lines of code, and cleverly placed light molecules, but to her it was like velvet wrapped around steel. She turned her head, and smiled at Jazz, who was watching her intently.

"Still think sparking is better?" Amy smiled smugly.

Jazz smirked, but didn't respond.

Amy kissed the tip of his nose.

Jazz decided to get it over with, and tell Amy about his orders. It was either that, or watch her plead with Ultra Magnus later as the team left.

Jazz sat up, leaning his arms on his bent knees, and bit the side of his thumb agitatedly.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" She asked.

Jazz let his hand fall, and hung his head for a moment then looked at Amy. "I have orders." He said reluctantly.

Amy sat up, the sheet sliding off of her. "Where?" She asked, frowning worriedly.

"Yo' guess is as good as mine." Jazz murmured.

Amy lifted Jazz's arm, and wrapped it around her as she leaned against his side. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and stared up at him. "When are you coming back?" She asked.

Jazz shook his head slowly.

"You're not coming back?!" Amy gasped.

"Shh." Jazz wrapped his arm around Amy, and pulled her onto his lap. " 'Course ah comin' back." He kissed her cheek. "I jus' don' know when." He whispered.

Amy closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Why you?" she hugged her arms around his neck. "Why not Prowl?"

Jazz sighed. "Believe it or not, _I'm_ th' head of security 'round here."

Amy sniffed. "Of course you are." She wiped her eyes, frowning slightly. "Did you tell the kids?" she asked.

Jazz shook his head. "I'll tell 'em tomorrow."

Amy looked at Jazz, exasperated. "When are you leaving?"

Jazz lowered his gaze. "Tomorrow mornin'. O-six-hundred."

"Jazz," Amy looked at the clock again. "That's in three hours." She butted her forehead against his shoulder, and started to cry.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning was more difficult then Jazz would have ever imagined. He stood at the spaceport, holding Bebop in one arm, the other wrapped around Goldbug.

"This isn't fair." Goldbug sobbed. "Why can't you tell me where you're going?" Her shoulders trembled violently as she cried.

"I love dad-dee." Bebop said, no tears in the boy's eyes. He leaned his head on Jazz's shoulder, and looked down at the top of his sister's head.

"I love Bebop." Jazz pressed his mouthplate to Bebop's head then crouched down.

Goldbug looked at the shuttle getting ready to leave, and saw Ratchet talking to Firestar. A small white mech spark-ling held Firestar's leg with one hand, the other reaching up toward Ratchet.

"Hey," Jazz patted Godlbug's shoulder. "You send me yo' test results, okay?" He smiled.

Goldbug threw herself on Jazz, and cried some more.

Amy sat on an empty crate, mopping up some stray tears with a steel wool sponge Firestar had given her. She sighed, and set her hands in her lap.

Bumblebee walked up, and sat next to the blue femme. He leaned into her line of sight, and crossed his optics to make Amy laugh.

It worked, of course.

Amy giggled. "Thanks, Bumblebee." She patted the yellow mech's hand then looked over at Jazz helplessly trying to get Goldbug to calm down.

"Be right back." Amy murmured.

Goldbug hiccupped on a sob as Amy gently pulled her away from Jazz. "It's not fair!" She sobbed. "We don't even know where he's going!"

"Far away." Ultra Magnus said, passing by Goldbug. He paused next to Jazz. "I'm sorry for all of the undisclosed information, but it's-"

"I know." Jazz interrupted. "Necessary." He looked at Amy, and the blue femme gave a little shrug.

"Five microns, Jazz." Ultra Magnus said.

Jazz walked over to Amy, took her in his arms, and pressed their mouth plates together. He didn't care who was watching, or who wasn't. He would kiss her for five microns if he had to. He hated to leave as much as his family hated to see him go. He lifted Amy off the ground, holding her tighter, their mouthplates still locked together.

Bebop giggled. "They kissing." He squealed, and ran over to Bumblebee delightedly.

_-All offworld personnel prepare for immediate departure-_

Jazz pulled away from Amy reluctantly, and murmured. "I gotta go." He said shakily.

"I love you." Amy whispered, trying not to start crying.

"Smile fo' me, girl." Jazz murmured.

Amy smiled. "I'll be here waiting when you come home."

Jazz hugged Amy one last time as if he would never let her go. He slid one hand down to hers, and slipped an unbelievably small object into it. "Open it after ah leave." He whispered then forced himself away from the blue femme, and walked toward the ship. He willed himself not to look back, because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave. He boarded the shuttle, head down, and walked tot eh bridge.

"Lieutenant, navigations please." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Sir." Jazz nodded, manning the navigations console.

"Hey." Cliffjumper leaned over, swiped at Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz looked at the red mech. " 'Ey, Jumper."

Cliffjumper smiled. "Don't worry, my bro will take good care of 'er." He winked.

Jazz thought or a moment then glanced out the front of the shuttle as liftoff commenced.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Amy sat in pretender form on the hood of her alt mode, watching Bebop run around the flower garden giggling, and chasing a blue butterfly. She couldn't stop thinking about Jazz, and where he was going, and what he was doing, and when he would or would _not_ be home. So deep in thought, she was, that she jumped nearly a foot of the hood of the blue exige when Bumblebee tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry." Bumblebee held up both hands in a surrender gesture.

Amy panted. "S'ok." She placed her hand on her chest, and situated herself on the hood, so she was facing forward again. She clutched a small silver box in her hands so tight her knuckles were white.

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked idly. "In your hands."

Amy looked down at it. "Jazz slipped it to me before he left. He told me to open it after he had gone, but I just can't bring myself to do it." She rambled. "Y'know he asked me to marry him last night." She swallowed hard, and looked the blond preteneder.

Bumblebee stood next to her, watching her with worried blue pretender eyes.

Amy felt his gaze drill a hole through the dam she had set on her tears. "I'm fine." She lied, bursting into tears. She leaned forward, leaning the heels of her hands against her eyes.

The blonde climbed onto the hood, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so scared, Bumblebee!" Amy sobbed then looked up. "What if he doesn't come back? What if I get a message saying he's dead? What if I don't get a message? What if we never hear from them again?"

Bumblebee sighed, no words of sympathy coming to mind.

After all the note-writing Jazz had tried to do, he had managed on. Not to Amy, or Goldbug, or Bebop.

The yellow mech had received it shortly after the shuttle had launched.

_Take care of her for me, Bumble._

_-Jazz_


End file.
